


Dirty talk lesson

by imera



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Shawn volunteering to "help" Lassiter learn some dirty talk





	Dirty talk lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Comment-Fic @ Livejournal

Carlton wasn’t certain how things had evolved into the situation he found himself in, how a friendly beer had turned into Shawn crawling towards him, his eyes burning into Carlton as he sat in his chair with his legs spread.

“I want you to talk dirty to me Lassie,” Shawn whispered in a feminine voice. “Tell me I’ve been a bad girl.”

It was too much for Carlton , but as he tried to get up Shawn pushed him back down. “You’ve been a bad girl,” Carlton said, his cheeks burning up as he held onto the chair. He wanted to blame the alcohol, but while Shawn drank a couple of drinks, all Carlton had was alcohol free beer, not because he didn’t want to get drunk, but because he could be called in to work.

“Tell me I’ve been bad and need to be punished.”

“You’ve been bad and need to be be punished,” Carlton repeated, feeling rather pathetic.

“Tell me what you’ll do to me.” Carlton wished he’d declined Shawn’s offer to help him with his dirty talk. It was his girlfriend who wanted to spice up their sex life, and because he didn’t want lose her he figured he had to try.

“You need some spanking,” Carlton said, trying his hardest to think about his girlfriend, failing as his dick hardened between his legs, as his pulse quickened while watching Shawn submit in front of his legs. “I’m also going to tie you down and tease you until you scream mercy, but I won’t let you come,” Carlton continued, feeling more secure about himself. “Not until I’ve come inside your mouth,” he finished.

At that moment he wanted to grab Shawn’s hair and force his dick down his throat, to watch him as he tried to pull away. He didn’t do it, of course, Shawn only wanted to teach him how to talk dirty to his girlfriend, at least that was what he said. The way Shawn looked at him made him feel funny, and made him wonder if he wanted more than to torture him.

“I think,” Carlton said, clearing his throat as he tried to hide his hardening cock. “I think I’ve learned enough.” 

“Are you sure?” Again Carlton questioned just what Shawn’s intentions behind everything was.

He wanted to say yes, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was no, and before he could do anything to stop Shawn, the younger man placed his hands on Carlton’s thighs, smiling at him wickedly.


End file.
